Ngani Zho
Ngani Zho was een mannelijke menselijke Jedi Master van de Jedi Order. Biografie Achtergrond Ngani Zho groeide op in de Galactic Republic in een periode van vrede. Op jonge leeftijd werd Ngani Zho ontdekt door de Jedi Order en werd hij meegenomen om te trainen in de manieren van de Jedi Order en de Light Side of the Force. Ngani Zho begon zijn opleiding op Dantooine. Op Dantooine sprak hij, en werd er, over oorlog gesproken als iets wat de beschaving was uitgegroeid. Ngani Zho onderging zijn training van een vrouwelijke Togruta Jedi Master, in de aanwezigheid van meerdere studenten. Tijdens zijn trainingen was hij aanwezig bij de Revolutionaries on Naalol en hielp hij Mad Master Lamar the Fifth rust vinden. Na een bepaalde periode wist hij uiteindelijk de titel Jedi Master te behalen en kreeg hij de mogelijkheid om anderen zijn kennis te leren. Het trainen van studenten was een van zjn grootste verlangens in zijn Jedi carrière. Great Galactic War In het jaar 28 BTC keerde het Sith Empire terug naar de Galaxy om wraak te nemen op de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order, omwille hun nederlaag tijdens de Great Hyperspace War. Het Sith Empire, onder leiding van de Sith Emperor, begon haar aanval op Korriban, de thuiswereld van de oorspronkelijke Sith. Jedi Padawan, Satele Shan, was aanwezig bij de Fall of Korriban waarbij ze haar master verloor in de strijd. Met haar terugkeer naar de Galactic Republic werd ze toegewezen onder de leerkunsten van Ngani Zho. Met de uitbraak van de Great Galactic War werd Ngani Zho gedwongen om mee te vechten in de oorlog tegen het Sith Empire. Naarmate de oorlog doorzette, besloot Ngani Zho om met pensioen te gaan van het slagveld en trok zich terug. Op een gegeven moment werd Satele Shan zwanger en kreeg een zoon, Theron Shan. Satele Shan die niet geschikt was om een kind op te voeden met haar beroep en de strijd die ze leverde tegen het Sith Empire, besloot om Theron Shan aan Ngani Zho over te handigen. Ngani Zho besloot om Theron Shan op te voeden in de manieren van de Light Side of the Force zoals ze zijn moeder ook had opgevoed. Het Treaty of Coruscant In het jaar 0 BTC veraste de Dark Council de Galactic Senate van de Galactic Republic met het aanbod van een vredesakkoord. De Galactic Senate besloot om in te gaan op de vredesonderhandelingen en ontmoette de vertegenwoordigers van het Sith Empire op de Core World Alderaan om te onderhandelen over vrede. Echter bleek dat de vredesonderhandelingen een afleidingsmanoeuvre was zodat het Sith Empire Coruscant, de hoofdstad van de Galactic Republic, kon bombarderen en uiteindelijk bezetten. Tijdens de bezetting werd de Jedi Temple vernietigd en alle Jedi in de tempel werden vermoord of kwamen om in de explosie. Ngani Zho was aanwezig tijdens de Sacking of Coruscant toen het Sith Empire Coruscant binnenviel. Enkele dagen na bombardementen trok het Sith Empire zich terug van Coruscant nadat de Galactic Republic en het Sith Empire tot een overeenkomst kwamen die werden gesteld in het Treaty of Coruscant. Door de bezetting van Coruscant had de Galactic Republic geen andere keuze om in te gaan op de eisen van het Sith Empire. Een van deze eisen hielden in dat de Galactic Republic zeven bepaalde sterrenstelsels moesten overgegeven aan het Sith Empire voor onbekende redenen. Strategisch en militair gezien als deze zeven stelsels geen politieke nut waardoor Ngani Zho zich afvroeg wat het Sith Empire van plan was. Ngani Zho besloot hierdoor om op een onafhankelijk onderzoek te gaan, zonder toestemming van de Jedi High Council. Ngani Zho besloot om alles achter om achter de prijs te komen die de Galactic Republic zou ondergaan met het ondertekenen van het Treaty of Coruscant. Ngani Zho wist het Vesla system te infiltreren en zich te bevinden in een wereld dat geregeerd werd door het Sith Empire. De bevolking van deze wereld werd gebruikt als slaven voor het bouwen van een bepaalde machine, de Sun Razer. Ngani Zho deed zich voor als een slaaf en mengde zich tussen de bevolking. De slaven werden na zijn mening hard behandeld. Op een bepaald moment wist hij wellicht het leven van een slaaf te redden die werd mishandeld door een Sith Trooper. Hij wist gebruik te maken van de Force om de Sith Trooper weg te sturen. Vervolgens verzorgde hij zijn wonden. De jaren die hij doorbracht tussen de slaven, kwam hij erachter wat het Sith Empire aan het bouwen was. Hoewel hij verschillende keren de mogelijkheid had om te vluchten, en de Galactic Republic te waarschuwen, besloot hij om te blijven aangezien hij geloofde dat de Force hem tussen de slaven had geleidt zodat hij de mensen tot rust kon stellen. Op een bepaald moment kwam het Sith Empire tot de conclusie dat ze de slavenkolonie niet meer nodig hadden waardoor de Sun Razer getest werd op de Vesla kolonie. Op het moment dat de Sun Razer geactiveerd werd, bevond Ngani Zho, samen met twee andere slaven, zich buiten de kolonie waardoor hij de aanslag wist te overleven. Nadat hij de aanslag had overleefd wist hij een buitenpost van het Sith Empire te overvallen en vluchtte vervolgens. Toen de laatste slaven overleden werd hij mentaal gestoord en vocht hij tegen de creaties van Darth Mekhis, de architect van de Sun Razer. Hij begon een persoonlijke oorlog tegen Darth Mekhis waardoor hij uiteindelijk zijn geheugen verloor. Onderzoek in het Vesla system In het jaar 0 ATC werd er een teken van Ngani Zho vernomen door de Republic Strategic Information Service. Als reactie hierop stuurde ze Theron Shan, op dat moment een agent voor de Republic Strategic Information Service. Hij werd gespot aan de rand van een Imperial grens. Hij werd gespot terwijl hij aan het bedelen was voor voedsel en geld. De Republic Strategic Information Service had grote interesse in het vinden van Ngani Zho aangezien zij geloofde dat hij in het Vesla system was geweest op onderzoek. Verschijningen *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 7: The Lost Suns, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 8: The Lost Suns, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 9: The Lost Suns, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 10: The Lost Suns, Part 4'' Externe links Categorie:Menselijk Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Jedi Knight